Skin disorders can be broadly categorized as those arising from bacterial forms or fungi. Antifungal or antibacterial compositions are traditionally applied as lotions, creams or ointments. Furthermore in many instances, it is difficult to ascertain whether the skin condition is due to a bacterial agent or a fungus.
One approach to treating skin disorders is through elimination by trial and error. Antibacterial or antifungal compositions are applied in turn and response monitored and treatment modified. A major disadvantage of this approach is that treatment needs to be applied many times a day during the treatment period. This is greatly inconvenient and also not cost effective for a majority of human population, particularly in the under-developed nations.
There are several treatments available to treat skin disorders caused by bacteria or fungi. Typically, such compositions use steroids, antibacterial agents or antifungal agents, (or a fixed dose combination of these) and focus on these pharmaceutically active ingredients. The composition of such formulations is such as to enhance their physical/chemical/bio-release profile.
Many skin disorders caused by inflammation and bacterial attacks lead to itching and subsequent scratching, which, among other causes, can in turn lead to serious and complicated secondary infections. The conventionally available treatments do not focus on skin healing or rejuvenation; normally these two aspects are left to heal naturally.
The word healing as related to compromised skin conditions (cuts, wounds, infections, inflammations, abrasions, etc.) are not only about prevention, control, elimination of the source cause such as bacteria or fungi but also to restore the skin to its pre-infection state.
The current approaches of skin treatment can be broadly categorized into two stages, a. healing b. restoration of skin to pre-ailment state. The healing part comprises elimination, to the best possible extent, of the root cause of the disorder. This may be elimination of bacteria or fungi causing the infection through a suitable treatment of antibacterial or antifungal agents or reducing the inflammation through steroid treatment. While this treatment is under way, the ongoing compromised condition of the skin continues to be susceptible to secondary infections which can be of quite serious nature. In the case of scratched or wounded skin, it is important for blood clotting to occur quickly as it reduces chances of secondary infections. The focus of such treatments, which are administered through creams, lotions, ointments is on the action of active pharmaceutical ingredients. Cream bases or ointment bases are merely viewed as carriers to take APIs to the sites of disorder.
However, the aspect of restoring the skin back to its pre-disorder state is almost completely left to nature. Therefore one key drawback of the existing skin treatment approaches is that they run the risk of secondary infections due to slow blood clotting and wound healing process.
Furthermore, from the study of the prior art several lacking aspects of the existing prescription derma products used for topical treatment of skin disorders. This is manifested by the fact that the cream base matrix or the ointment base has been overlooked for any potential therapeutic benefits. In particular none of the available prior art suggests that:                Topical skin formulations can deliver skin healing or regeneration beyond the activity of the main APIs such that the therapeutic outcome of the main APIs is enhanced.        The addition of biologically active polymers (the so-called biopolymers) is a complex process in which the stability of the formulations could be compromised if the right biopolymer or naturally interacting formulation excipients or process parameters are not well thought through and optimized to enhance and complement therapy outcomes at the drug design stage itself.        Incorporation of a functionally bio-active excipient polymer in cream matrix while retaining the functional stability of the API in a single dose format of dermaceutical cream involves resolution of problems specific to the physical stability of cream matrix.        
A look at some of the existing patents illustrates the above points.
First, U.S. Pat. No. 487,775 relates to polymeric aminosaccharides, processes for their preparation and their use as antihypercholesterolemic agents. More particularly, it relates to polymeric aminosaccharides which are high molecular weight nonabsorbable resins resulting from the cross linking of monomeric or polymeric aminosaccharides and dialdehydes via Schiff's base formation followed by reductive amination to give non-hydrolyzable linkages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,792 discloses a clear gel composition containing a topically active anti-inflammatory steroid and a neomycin salt. The clear gel composition is prepared by dissolving the steroid in a polyhydroxy alcohol/lower alcohol solvent, a major proportion of the polyhydroxy alcohol solvent being propylene glycol, and adding a hydroxycellulose ingredient; an aqueous solution of the neomycin salt is then added to the steroid formulation and, upon the addition of an alkali metal chloride salt, such as sodium chloride, a clear gel is obtained. The pH may be adjusted to 4-5. The resulting composition is indicated for the relief of corticosteroid-responsive dermatoses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,372 discloses a composition for the treatment of psoriasis vulgaris, and a method for its preparation are described. The compound is made from cortocosteroids; salicylic acid; tetracycline chloride; gentamycin sulfate; neomycin sulfate; trypsin; chymotrypsin; and bismuth. And available in a neutral cream, ointment, etc., at which time it is ready for use. This composition of ingredients acting together apparently achieves good results in the treatment psoriasis vulgaris.
None of the above mentioned patent applications teach or suggest:                Use of the cream base matrix as a functional element of the cream rather than a mere carrier for the main APIs        Use a known bio-polymer as a functional excipient along with anti bacterial agent Neomycin Sulphate, and a steroid, Betamethasone Valerate        Providing far superior healing effects as micro-film forming, blood clotting, supporting epidermal growth, microbial electrostatic immobilization take effect simultaneously rather than one after the other as would be the case in conventional single-drug therapy        Improve overall medicinal properties of the cream, complimenting the API used in the cream matrix        
There is therefore a need for a single-dose multiple API topical treatment that will be provided in a cream base, which cream base provides therapeutical value complementary to that provided by the main APIs and serves the purpose over and above that of being a mere carrier or delivery mechanism.